tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Milkshake Muddle
Milkshake Muddle is a US DVD containing six ninth series episodes. It was released in the UK and Latin America under the name On Track for Adventure. It was released in Finland, Denmark, Norway, Sweden and Danish under the name Proud and Brave containing an extra ninth series episode. It is retitled Adventure On the Tracks for the Danish, Swedish, and Norwegian releases. It was released under the title Thomas and Friends - Volume 6 for Spanish audiences. The South African release features three episodes. It was released under the title, Thomas and the New Contraption for Czech audiences. Description US Get on board for more adventures with Thomas AND meet the newest engines, Mighty Mac and Neville! Ride along as they encounter new trucks, an old mine and an ice cream factory and see how they muddle their way through six thrilling episodes! UK 2007/2008 Six super stories featuring Thomas and his engine friends both old and new! FIN/SWE/NOR/DK Here you meet Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends again. You might have seen Thomas before? He loves to pull all kinds of freight. The only thing he doesn't like, is fish. Work and lots of fun await on the tracks on the Island of Sodor this time. SA Three super stories featuring Thomas and his engine friends both old and new! Episodes US/UK # Thomas' New Trucks * - Thomas is envious when James gets shiny new trucks, but Sir Topham soon tells him that he is also getting new trucks! James bets Thomas that he will never be able to keep them shiny. And the more Thomas tries to keep them clean, the dirtier and more troublesome they become. # Duncan and the Old Mine * - Duncan is bored of pulling coal trucks, so when he sees an old disused track he follows it. But Duncan is soon stuck in the disused mine, where he discovers some freight cars full of coal. After finding a tunnel leading out of the mine he returns the coal to the Transfer Yard with Rusty's help. # Thomas' Milkshake Muddle ** - It's the day of the Sodor Summer Party and Thomas had two jobs to do - collect milk to make ice-cream and to collect the butter from the far side of the island to make cakes. When he doesn't pay attention, Thomas quickly has to think of a way to ensure that he can complete both jobs on time. # Mighty Mac * - An unusual new engine starts work on Sodor, with two boilers - Mighty and Mac. Mr. Percival, the Thin Controller ask them to take some holidaymakers up to a mountain campground. But they began to squabble about which way to go and accidentally crash their coach into the rocks. Mighty and Mac realise that only by working together, can they get to the campground. # Toby Feels Left Out * - The Sodor Museum is opening and Sir Topham announces that all the engines are to have a repaint. But Toby wonders why he's not getting a repaint and thinks he is going inside the museum - as he's old. Sir Topham finds Toby tell him that he actually has a special polish for the grand opening as he is too useful to be put in a museum. # Thomas and the New Engine ** - A new steam engine, Neville, has come to the Island. When Thomas sees Neville with 'Arry and Bert he mistakenly thinks Neville is friends with the diesels! Word spreads around the steam engines, but when Thomas saves Neville from the broken bridge, he realises he is wrong and the two become firm friends. (** Followed by song) (* Followed by Learning Segment) FIN # Mighty Mac # Thomas and the New Locomotive # Thomas' Milkshake Muddle # Thomas' New Cars # Toby is Lonely # Duncan and the Old Mine # Proud and Brave DK # Mighty Mac # Lots of Milk # Toby Feels Left Out # Brave Thomas # Thomas and the New Locomotive # Thomas' New Wagons # Duncan and the Old Mine SWE # Strong Adolf # Thomas is Up in the Butter # Toby Feels Left Out # The Brave Thomas # Thomas and the New Engine # Thomas' New Trucks # Duncan and the Old Mine NOR # Mighty Mac # Thomas Gets Milk Problems # Toby Feels Left Out # Brave Thomas # Thomas and the New Engine # Thomas Gets New Trucks # Duncan and the Old Mine SPN # Mighty Mac # Thomas' Milkshake Muddle # Toby Feels Left Out # Bold and Brave # Thomas and the New Engine # Thomas' New Trucks # Duncan and the Old Mine SA # Thomas' Milkshake Muddle # Mighty Mac # Percy and the Oil Painting Czech #Thomas' New Wagons #Duncan and the Old Mine #Thomas Sets for Milk #Mighty Mac #Toby Feels Left Out #Thomas and the New Contraption Songs # Pride # Engine Roll Call Learning Segments # Thomas and the Shapes Bridge # What Makes Thomas Happy? # Which Engine with Which Job? # What Route Should Thomas Take? Trivia * In the What Makes Thomas Happy? Learning Segment, an additional scene of Thomas arriving at Peel Station is used. * The title card for the US DVD reads "Thomas' Milkshake Muddle." * This is the first Thomas DVD to have the onscreen 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo, although the logo appears at the end. * Just like in the Together on the Tracks 2007 episode selections, the first one plays instrumental music from the beginning of Emily Knows Best twice and the second selection plays the full theme from the Welcome to the Island of Sodor opening. * On the Norwegian DVD, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle is renamed as "Thomas Gets Milk Problems," Bold and Brave is renamed "Brave Thomas," and Thomas' New Trucks is renamed "Thomas Gets New Trucks." * On the Swedish DVD, Mighty Mac is renamed "Strong Adolf," Thomas' Milkshake Muddle is renamed "Thomas is Up in the Butter," and Bold and Brave is renamed "The Brave Thomas." * This is the first US DVD to have a simplified look, not to include bonus features nor to have any characters interact with the audience in the menus. * This is the last DVD to have the "play once" and "play continuously" options. * The ending credits featured the 1997-2008 Hit Entertainment Logo. But, the DVD was released in 2007 so it may have been produced in 2006. The opening of the 2007 UK release did the same thing. Goofs * On the UK main menu, there is an option called "Karaoke song - Pride," but when clicked on it plays Engine Roll Call. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * The 2008 UK DVD disc is mirrored. DVD Packs UK * 5 Exciting DVDs * The Ultimate Collection * Action Pack US * Whistle Express Collection! * 4-Disc DVD Box Set Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases